Equal?
by neon rose
Summary: When Sam and Danny are forced to swap genders will Danny realise how hard it is to be a girl, and will Sam realise that it's not always easy being a guy?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry people, I don't own Danny Phantom, if I did this would be an episode or a movie already! (note, the female speakers speech is taken from wikipediea)

Danny was practically falling asleep, it was history and boy was he bored, he looked past Sam to Tucker and mouthed the word 'bored' to which Tucker sympathetically nodded. They both received sharp elbows in the ribs from Sam for that.

"Aren't you two listening? This is important!" Sam hissed. Danny shrugged and attempted to listen again, it was a female guest speaker teaching their class a little about her subject, which really just gave their regular teacher a chance to escape to the pub early.

"And so, Women's suffrage was finally guaranteed by Constitutional Amendment through the 19th Amendment. It was passed by Congressional vote in May and June 1919, and ratified by thirty-six states in little over a year!"

As Sam, Danny and Tucker left the class Sam was in a foul mood.

"What is wrong with you two? That was an important moment in history!" Sam snapped.

"Listen, we agree with you Sam, women getting the vote and equal rights and everything is great and it's right that it should have happened. But men and women are equal now so there's no need for these feminists to keep banging on about it. It's just boring." Danny pointed out.

"Heh, femiNAZI's more like!" Tucker snorted before he turned off down his road leading to his house, leaving Sam and Danny alone, Danny guiltly suppressed a laugh to this last comment.

"I can't believe that you of all people would agree with something like that!" Sam snapped offended. "You've no idea what it's like to be female, people still think that men are better than women, and what's worse is when we point it out we're accused of being hyper-sensitive or a… a… FEMINAZI!" Sam shouted angrily at Danny.

"Well, you've no idea what it's like to be a guy! Everyone expects you to be someone like Dash Baxter and if you're not you're considered weak!" Danny shouted back annoyed at Sam's accusations. He wasn't a chauvanist by any stretch of the imagination but Sam was just being silly.

Suddenly a glowing green form appeared infront of Sam and Danny, Danny's breath steamed infront of his face as it always did when ghosts were around. He stood protectively infront of Sam and went ghost.

"Don't worry Sam, I'll protect you." He said reassuringly, Sam muttered something under her breath.

"_Will you two just… SHUT UP!" _The ghost screamed before emitting a bright flash of light, Danny and Sam fell limply to the floor.

"Mrhm…" Danny managed after a while, his head was pounding and he felt sick and dizzy.

"Urgh…" Sam agreed, apparantly in a similar state to Danny.

Danny slowly and carefully sat up, with a jolt he thought to check whether he was still in his ghost form. He opened his eyes and saw pale knees looking back at him through ripped jeans. Phew, not ghost. Somewhere behind him he heard Sam attempt to sit up. Danny frowned, something… something wasn't right here, he looked down again, and screamed.

In the privacy of a nearby rooftop Danny and Sam were panicing.

"This… this has to be the work of that ghost!" Sam muttered nervously.

"Thanks a lot sherlock!" Danny snapped back, Sam glowered at him. "I've gotta find that ghost." Danny announced and started to turn ghost himself.

"Are you crazy!" Sam snapped stopping Danny from turning ghost. "What if someone sees you? What if someone sees me!"

"Oh, like I hadn't noticed the change!" Danny snapped back and grabbed his larger than usual chest. "Kinda hard to miss these!" Danny shouted jutting his new chest at Sam. Danny stood angry and frustrated infront of Sam, he hadn't asked for this. He'd just been arguing with Sam and some ghost had to turn him into a… a… a girl! At least he wasn't the only one, Sam was now a tall guy, still a goth of course but a guy nonetheless.

"Listen, we can't let anyone see us!" Sam hissed, unused to her male voice.

At the worst possible moment a voice from below called up to them,

"Sam, Danny is that you?"

"Ohgod… that's Tucker!" Danny squeaked. Tucker's footsteps could be heard coming up the firescape that they had used to get up here. Sam and Danny desparately looked around the rooftop for somewhere to hide but it was completely flat and devoid of hiding places. Tucker's head popped up around the corner of the roof.

"What the hell are you two doing up here?" Tucker asked puzzled.

"I- uh… um… what?" Sam sputtered confused at Tuckers total lack of horror and amazement at their sudden gender change.

"On the roof? On my route home?" Tucker prompted rolling his eyes.

"Oh, uh… uhm… there was this ghost." Danny finished lamely.

"And it just… dropped you two here and vanished?" Tucker asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll go with that." Sam grinned happy to have an escape route out of this weird conversation.

"Those ghosts get weirder every day." Tucker said shaking his head and turning to leave.

"Wait!" Danny shouted running towards the fire escape.

"What?" Tucker asked turning back.

"Don't I uh… look any different to you today?" Danny asked looking down at Tucker. Tucker paused, his face resembling that of a rabbit caught in headlights.

"Uh… new… makeup?" He offered tentively.

"What! No!" Danny snapped.

"Eesh! Sorry, I don't know, no. You women, always so concerned about how you look." Tucker muttered leaving.

"WHAT!" Danny shouted after him but Tucker didn't turn back. Danny turned when he heard laughter behind him.

"What?" Danny asked the laughing Sam.

"Ah…" Sam sighed happily wiping a tear from her… or rather his eye. "This might not be as bad as I first thought!" Sam snickered.

Danny glowered, this was going to be worse than he had first thought.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: OO Holy… sixteen reviews in 17 hours! That's more than some of my fics have gotten in months! Well… I guess I have no choice but to continue then! I guess I should say thanks to Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin, FrizzandStarfireBFFS, cutereviewgirl, Deleila, BlueMyst19, zombie-rodeo-frog, AirGirl Phantom, The Great Susinko, aryasaphira, SamuraiSirius, ur1crazedupfruitloop, Mr. Average, and GhostAnn! Thank you all so much. Also the point about women being more sensitive than men is true as men have 70 more thicker skin than women and as such women are more sensitive overall.

Sam and Danny had gone their separate ways, much to Danny's annoyance Sam had mostly been laughing at him about how he would be forced to eat his own words about men and women being equal.

Danny sighed and flopped back on his bed, what had he done to deserve this? Well... what had... she done? Danny groaned and rolled over, no, he was a he inside, regardless of this... female exterior. He walked over to the mirror and stared at himself.

He was much the same height and build at he was before, short and skinny, there wasn't much one could do about genetics he supposed, in truth he was only a few chromosomes away from how he was before, and how much difference could that make? He looked down again, his chest was once again obstructing his field of vision, it was hard to see his waist without leaning in an odd way, and apparently it made a lot of difference. His hair was longer now it finished at just about chest... level...

Slowly a thought crept into his head, it was his body after all... just _one_ look couldn't hurt could it? He leaned over and closed the door to his room. After pausing for a moment he tugged of his usual white T-shirt (at least his clothes hadn't changed much) and stared. Maybe... maybe, he thought after a while, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all...

It was at this point that Sam was having a problem, a big problem. She needed to go badly, REALLY badly. Sam looked towards the bathroom desperately, how exactly did this male anatomy work when it came to... you know... going? Did she have to do anything special? Cautiously Sam entered the bathroom, how did guys do this? Think logically Sam, guys can do this standing up so let's start from there... Sam undid the top of her jeans and unzipped the zipper.

"Ah yes." Sam said to no-one in particular. "Boxers..." Sam stared down at the offending underwear and was increasingly aware of the need to pee. How did guys do this with their underwear on? Sam bent over to examine the boxers closer, there must be someway to get... it... out. After all men wouldn't just whip their trousers and underwear off themselves in public would they? ...Would they?

"DANNY!" Jazz shouted angrily as she pounded on the bathroom door, "Get outta the shower! You've been in there for like an HOUR! And Sam's on the phone anyway!" Jazz shouted louder. The door opened and a very happy looking Danny emerged from the bathroom.

"I'll get it from the phone in my room." Danny smiled happily, it was good to be a girl, he had a feeling that he'd be taking a lot more showers now. Danny strolled into his room and tossed the towel aside and wandered across to the phone naked.

"Hey Sam, having fun?" Danny asked with a grin.

"It sounds like you are." Sam replied flatly.

"Maybe, having trouble are you?" Danny asked with mock innocence.

"Shutit. How do boxers work?" Sam demanded testily.

"Ah. Gotta go do you?" Danny grinned realizing that this could be fun.

"Yes okay!" Sam snapped as the urgency rose in her voice.

"You know, I must have used up SO much water in that shower, all that water just _gushing_ out of the shower. Just like a _waterfall_ or something. But you know the problem with my shower, it's so hard to switch off. It just keeps _dripping_ constantly. _Drip, drip, drip._" Danny said slowly, with some satisfaction he heard Sam scream in frustration and drop the phone and run off. With a chuckle he switched off the phone and hung it back up on the hook.

"Danny! Dinner!" his mothers voice shouted up the stairs, Danny threw on a dressing gown and eagerly ran downstairs, he was starved.

He shoveled food into his mouth as fast as possible, barely chewing at all until-

"Danny!" His mother scolded him.

"What?" Danny asked as gravy dripped down his chin.

"I didn't raise you like an animal Danny, eat properly." His mother said frowning at him. Danny was confused for a moment, he'd always eaten this way and his mother had never called him an animal before. Then it dawned on him, boys were allowed to be messy and sloppy with their eating, but girls weren't. That did seem slightly unfair but... it was only a little thing after all, certainly nothing to go waving a feminazi banner over! He straightened up and began to eat slowly, his mother smiled happy again.

Danny laid back in bed and snuggled down into the covers, enjoying the feel of the soft sheets on his skin.

"I guess it's true." He murmured quietly. "Women are more sensitive than men..."

He snuggled further into the duvet, he would find that ghost tomorrow... provided that this whole thing didn't wear off by then, after all how long could it last?

As Danny awoke in the morning he found himself to still be female, getting out of bed with a yawn he resolved to catching that ghost after school. But first he had to get dressed. Pulling open his chest of drawers he examined the wide array of underwear in front of him, he gulped, they were all so... small... Picking up a pink lacy one with his finger he winced, that looked like it wouldn't be all that comfortable to wear. Why did they have to wear all this different underwear? It was so much simpler with male underwear, boxers or briefs and that was the end of it. Though he'd never argue that this stuff would all look very nice on a girl but... eesh.

Mind you though, if he didn't go ahead with wearing this stuff Sam would accuse him of something or another. Oh well... as they say, when in Rome...

Sam rolled out of bed late, pulled a brush through her hair, it was still about the same length as goth fashion was fairly equal in terms of hairstyles. Eyeliner followed as it had when she was a girl, to be fair the only real difference in her wardrobe was trousers instead of skirts. With a grin she wondered how Danny was doing.

Danny Fenton at that present moment was attempting to wrestle a bra onto himself, it was easy enough at first, arms through the straps but the buckle at the back was giving him trouble. How was he supposed to buckle something that small onto his own back when he couldn't even see it? And more to the point what MORON designed it that way? In frustration he threw the offending thing across the room and pulled his shirt on anyway. It's not like anyone would notice anyway.

It in fact turned out to be a very cold day, it was at this point that Danny discovered something new about female anatomy, mainly the reason why bra's are useful when it's cold. With his arms folded firmly over his chest he entered school.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: oh dear, I seem to have confused and awful lot of people here! Allow me to explain, Sam is still Sam and still in her body, however this body is now male and instead of believing that Sam was born a girl, everyone who knows Sam (except Danny of course) believes that she's always been a guy. The same applies to Danny; the Fenton's had two daughters. The whole idea first occurred to me when I realised that both their names were applicable to both genders, Daniel to Danielle and Samantha to Samuel. I did consider doing a body swap, where Sam had to live Danny's life but I didn't want to bring the difficulties of Sam having to learn how to use ghost powers, I just want Sam to learn to be a guy and Danny to learn to be a girl. Muwhahahaha! Anyway, as before I must say many thanks to all my reviewers: Dragon-Fire-Fairy, GhostAnn, strange organized chaos, cutereviewgirl, 1dplover, Summers Rage, BlueMyst19, Centaurgurl08, romancerox, Knowledge in the Hollow Noggin, Green Tima, ur1crazedupfruitloop, FrizzandStarfireBFFS, and Invader Johnny. Thank you all so much!

Danny trudged grudgingly into school, with a sigh he opened his locker and frowned; there was a mirror in his locker. He was a girl and he had… a mirror… in his locker, of all the things that he'd made fun of girls for doing and this was top of his list.

"_I mean honestly how much can your appearance change that you need a MIRROR in you LOCKER for crying out loud!"_

He gulped, he remembered saying that to Sam before, and he'd better close his locker before-

"Hey Danny, oh geez, why on _earth_ would you need a mirror in your locker?" Sam asked with layers of sarcasm and sadistic joy piled on her words.

"Heh, because girls are vain." Tucker chipped in walking up to them.

"Ha. Ha." Danny said dryly.

"Hey chill Danny, we were only having fun, right Sam?" Tucker laughed, Danny's eye twitched irritably.

"Uh-oh, Lancer at 12:00." Danny murmured as his least favourite teacher walked up to them, he was all prepared for an unjustified yelling when-

"Mason!" He yelled.

"Wha?" Sam murmured surprised.

"I take it this is your handiwork." Mr Lancer sneered holding out a 'save the frogs' poster with a sad looking frog about to be dissected.

"Yeah, and?" Sam replied.

"Haven't you got _better_ things on your mind than frogs, Mr Mason? Leave the frogs alone and grow a pair." Mr Lancer said nastily before shoving the poster at Sam and walking off. Sam was gobsmacked, sure Mr Lancer had never LIKED her posters before but he'd tolerated them, he was always yelling at Danny but never at HER. But then again… she wasn't a her anymore was she? Danny had obviously caught onto this idea,

"You know, it must suck being a guy, after all teachers can't pick on girls however much they hate them or they'll be accused of being sexist." Danny grinned. Sam ignored him and was attempting to stick the poster to her own locker, determined to display her views one way or another.

"Eeesh, give it a rest Sam, it's getting embarrassing, you're a guy for crying out loud, not some girl." Tucker moaned at Sam.

"Hey! I can be a guy and concerned about animal welfare at the same… time…" Sam trailed off realising that even to her her words sounded stupid.

"Hey Mason!" A voice shouted from behind her, Sam turned around, Dash Baxter was standing behind her with one of her posters in his hand.

"What do you want Dash?" Sam asked rolling her eyes.

"What's the deal with this animal stuff huh? You some kind of… of… girl?" Dash taunted screwing up the poster and throwing it at Sam.

"Oh look, it's trying to be witty." Sam said dryly. Dash's eyes narrowed and he slammed Sam against her locker.

"What did you say Mason?" Dash growled, Sam looked at Dash in mixed horror and surprise, Dash had never attacked her before, only ever Danny. But… of course… guys couldn't hit girls could they... But guys could hit guys, and she was a lot stronger now.

"What? Did it fall out of your little brain already Dash?" Sam retorted. Suddenly a blinding pain came from her stomach and Dash dropped her to the floor, Sam coughed in an attempt to try and draw air back into her lungs. Sam growled, the sound of Dash laughing at her, humiliating her… it was too much. Suddenly she felt a lot stronger than she knew she was and a heck of a lot angrier, Sam lunged at Dash's retreating legs, tackling him to the floor and an all out fight began.

Tucker and Danny stood there in shock watching Sam and Dash brawling on the floor, and what's more, Sam actually appeared to be winning. It was a few moments before Danny and Tucker collected themselves enough to be able to wrench Sam off of Dash and a few of Dash's football buddies held him back too. Sam had a bleeding gash in her eyebrow and Dash looked like he was going to be getting a black eye soon though both were covered in miscellaneous scrapes and bruises. The respective friends of both Sam and Dash dragged them off in opposite directions.

"What the hell is wrong with you Sam?" Danny shouted at her once they were safely away from Dash.

"I- I don't know, I don't know what came over me. Dash just… urgh… he makes me so mad." Sam growled.

"I'm gonna go get a few plasters and stuff from the nurse, you two stay here." Tucker said before running off.

"I really don't know what came over me." Sam said worriedly.

"That'd probably be testosterone, you've got the male body, I guess it all comes with it." Danny shrugged.

"Right. Ow… everything's starting to hurt now." Sam said rubbing her bruises.

"Heh, it takes a while." Danny said sympathetically.

"How come you never attacked Dash before?" Sam asked curiously.

"Apparently I'm better at controlling my male urges than you." Danny smirked, Sam glowered at him and shoved him lightly.

"Shut it you." Sam laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

"Agh... this is really starting to sting, I'm gonna follow Tucker to the nurse's she might need to take a look at this." Sam frowned holding the eyebrow that had yet to stop bleeding.

"Okay, I'll let Lanser know why you're late, try and get you out of trouble." Danny nodded looking up at Sam, he frowned he wasn't used to being shorter than her, but then again girls generally were shorter than guys. He sighed taking the last of his books out of his locker, ignoring the mirror inside, at least he didn't have anything else to worry about.

"Hey Danny." Paulina's smooth voice said behind him, Danny blushed and spun around. Suddenly Paulina didn't look so attractive to him, and he didn't like the way she was looking at him, almost predatorily.

"I was just having an argument with one of the girls here, she says that you've already done both boys where as I say you've already done both boys… at least three years ago." Paulina grinned nastily at him, Danny blinked in shock, Paulina had never been like this to him before. A thought struck him, was THIS why Sam hated Paulina, did she act like this to Sam?

"I- what?!" Danny snapped just realizing what he'd been accused of.

"You're not denying it then." Paulina laughed loudly.

"I- of course I haven't slept with either of them! What kind of person do you think I am?!" Danny shouted offended.

"A whore, why else would any self respecting girl hang out with two boy losers?" Paulina shot back before flipping her hair over her shoulder and stalking off. Danny felt tears prick his eyes, sure he'd been bullied by Dash before, but that boy hardly had two brain cells to rub together. But Paulina… she was smart, she cut right to the quick and to be honest her words hurt, there was no truth in them but just his very act of defending himself made him look guilty. Did… did Sam face this all the time when she was a girl? With a shudder Danny ran off to class to find with surprise that Sam was already there, she looked up at him with an eyebrow raised in question, Danny shook his head and slunk into his seat.

"What happened? How come you're later than me?" Sam whispered hurriedly.

"I… just had a run in with Paulina is all." Danny replied quietly as Paulina looked over at him and her and her friends burst into little fits of giggles.

"Yeah… she can be a real bitch. One of the nastier sides of being female is all the other girls." Sam shrugged.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry I've left this story for so long, but I've finally gotten re-inspired to finish it and you can thank MarioDS01 for that for sending me an email reminding me not to leave people hanging over this story. So here we are everyone, chapter five!

"I've been thinking." Sam murmured to Danny in class, she was carefully concealing her voice from Tucker, she didn't want him to hear this conversation at all.

"Glad to see you think boys are capable of that." Danny replied coolly.

"I- I never said that boys were…" Sam trailed off, she could distantly recall a few comments on the boys intelligence ending with her storming off frustratedly shouting 'men!' she bit her lip.

"I never meant it, you know that." She offered hopefully, Danny looked at Sam carefully.

"I know, but you see what I mean? Girls are just allowed to say that kind of stuff and get away with it, but we're not allowed to say it about them back. It's not fair." Danny glowered Sam seemed to have nothing to say to this but sat in silence feeling annoyed and the uncalled for barb, Danny eventually felt guilty and broke the silence.

"What were you thinking?" He asked quietly, Sam turned and tried to judge if this was a trap so Danny could snipe at her further, 'after all' Sam reasoned, 'girls were sneaky'. She was shocked that this thought had come unbidden into her mind, and it wasn't even 'we girls are sneaky', no, it was 'girls are' as in, THOSE girls, those other people. But regardless of body she was still a girl surely… right? Sam sat with a shocked look on her face until Danny waved a hand in front of her which snapped her back to reality.

"Sorry," Sam mumbled shaking her head, "I was wondering, are you still finding Paulina attractive?" Sam questioned in a whisper. Danny frowned at this and looked over at Paulina, he supposed she was attractive but he couldn't get out of his mind how horrible she had just been to him.

"I Suppose… maybe… yes?" He ventured puzzled at his own lack of response, normally Paulina seemed jaw droppingly gorgeous to him but now… she just seemed… mean.

"Mmm." Sam said thoughtfully and said no more, Danny felt exasperated at this.

"Why?" He hissed irritated.

"I… uh… no reason." Sam stammered facing back to the front of the class, she hoped to pass it off as being worried about being told off again by teachers but her real motive was a little less pure. Though her skin was still aching from the punches that were soon to be bruises she couldn't help but stare at Dash Baxter, her eyes ran over tight muscles and tan skin. She squeezed her eyes shut guiltily, she knew how horrible a person he was, how he'd enjoyed beating up Danny for years and even how he'd so recently attacked him; but the second Sam's eyes opened again they were on him all over again. She closed her eyes again, she'd never liked Dash before even when she was all female but it seemed testosterone simply focused on physical need rather than what kind of person someone was. She frowned, even with Danny's previous blindness to Paulina's horrible personality he was never this bad. Maybe he had been right, it was a battle to control male urges.

After a science class of trying to keep her eyes off Dash was over Sam began to exit the class following after Tucker, she hadn't gotten far when she realized that Danny wasn't following.

'need to talk, wait.' Danny mouthed silently at them, Sam nodded and waited outside.

Danny was deliberately slow in gathering up his books so that he was the last left in the class before he made his way over to his teacher. The science teacher was a slightly elderly man who seemed pleasant enough, he seemed to know his stuff even if he was a bit absent minded at times.

"I- sir, can I ask for some advice?" Danny asked hesitantly.

"Of course Ms Fenton, what can I do for you?" The man smiled pleasantly down at his best female student.

"I know you have to be really good at science to be an astronaut, but do you have to get good grades in other things? It's just Mr. Lancer seems determined to keep failing me in English." Danny asked irritated at Mr. Lancer's continued dislike of him, it was only when the science teacher laughed that Danny looked up.

"Oh Danny, I really think astronaut is aiming a bit high don't you?" The man said trying to hold back a smirk and failing.

"What? Why? I'm the best at science in the class and I'm not terrible at maths…" Danny blinked stunned at his teacher's reaction.

"Well, yes Danny… But I don't mean to be harsh but, well, it's a little out of your reach." The teacher said placing a hand on Danny's shoulder, Danny gawped at this, his teacher had always approved of his desire to be an astronaut before he was even the one who passed on the idea of space camp to Danny in the past. Suddenly a horrible realization hit like a bucket of ice cold water.

"This isn't because I'm a girl is it?" He asked mortified, the teacher looked a little caught out at this and withdrew his hand.

"I- no, not as such; I just don't think it'd be the best career for you." The teacher frowned a little.

"What'd you prefer, homemaking?! There have been women astronauts before!" Danny shouted angrily, the teacher looked a little weary at this.

"Well of course there have been, equal opportunities and all that." The teacher waved a hand dismissively, Danny could feel his face burning with anger.

"Are you saying," He began in an attempt to control his temper, "that those women were only chosen to make women think that they stood an equal chance, rather than their abilities as scientists." He said slowly.

"Not in those words, no." The teacher said hastily.

"In other words yes." Danny snapped and turned and left the classroom, he could have sworn when he got to the door that he caught a mutter of the words 'damn feminists' he felt a sob choke in his throat and he ran for it. Sam and Tucker blinked in surprise as Danny blurred past them in a run that seemed almost unnaturally fast, the two looked at each other and gave chase.

"Danny?" Sam asked leaning around a tree where Danny was huddled up at the base.

"Go away." He said muffled through his jeans, Sam winced at the tone before sitting down next to her friend.

"What happened? It's not like you to be this upset." Sam asked concerned.

"Apparently as a girl being an astronaut is too far out of my reach." Danny spat mimicking the voice of his now ex-favorite science teacher.

"Ah." Sam said quietly and looked down at the grass.

"It doesn't matter, he's going to be so fired." Danny sniffed lifting his head up and rubbing red eyes, being an astronaut was his life's dream and to be told that suddenly he couldn't do it just for some petty reason like being female hurt. What if he never got back to being a boy and he could never be an astronaut? What would he do then?

"I wouldn't count on it." Sam said darkly, Danny's eyes widened at his.

"What do you mean don't count on it? You're not allowed to say stuff like that anymore!" Danny gasped horrified.

"It's your word against his Danny, things like this so rarely ever get anything done about them. You can't do anything about it." Sam said emphasizing this last point clearly.

"But… but… that's so…" Danny trailed off hopelessly.

"Yeah, I know. You and I might be equal on paper, but in reality it's a whole different situation sometimes. Most people aren't like that but there's nothing you can do about those that are. Sucks doesn't it?" Sam said staring across the field and instantly picking out Dash Baxter, she tore her eyes away guiltily and looked back at Danny.

"Has this ever happened to you?" Danny asked slowly as the thought came upon him.

"A few times, it's worse in the male dominated subjects, science, maths, that kind of thing." Sam shrugged, Danny said nothing but sat in amazement at this.

"How do you deal with it?" He asked after a while and ignored the people heading inside the school at the bell.

"You've just got to ignore them and try and prove them wrong. It's all you can do." Sam shrugged getting up and stretching, "we're gonna be late for gym." She added and the two of them walked off back to the school each filled with new and strange thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: eek! Sorry for the fakeout update earlier today, this one is for real honest! There was an error on the site that didn't let me see the latest chapter and I thought I'd not uploaded the last one, so I'd only just uploaded it to find out that I had! So here's a new chapter to make up for it, I'm sorry I've left this so long but I've only just gotten re-inspired to write this again after a few helpful prompts from fans, so here you go.

Sam and Tucker watched Danny incredulously as he or rather she scarfed down the remains of his second nasty burger.

"Jesus Danny, where are you putting all of that?" Tucker half laughed half gawped.

"Gimme anotver!" Danny ordered spraying moist crumbs everywhere.

"Yes ma'am." Tucker said warily as he took the five dollar note that Danny had slammed down on the table in front of him. Sam waited until Tucker was out of earshot before speaking,

"What is with you Danny? You can't just keep scarfing food down like that." Sam said watching as Danny struggled to swallow the giant mouthful of burger that he'd been working on.

"And why not?" He asked after taking a long draught of lemonade.

"Well for a start eating three consecutive nasty burgers is grounds enough to get a person sectioned, and secondly, you can't eat like that as a girl." Sam said lowering her voice.

"Pfft, that's bull." Danny snorted rolling his eyes disdainfully at such a notion.

"Nuh-uh, an adult woman is only meant to have 2000 calories a day, that's 500 less than men. I'm not saying you should be obsessed like the damn calorie counting cheerleaders over there-" Sam said jerking her head in Paulina's direction who Danny noticed was drinking a diet soda and eating a nasty salad, something that Danny had always thought of as a really pointless activity. "But you can't keep that pace up."

"Watch me." Danny said poking his tongue out as Tucker returned with the glorious third burger.

"A moment on the lips…" Sam smirked in a sing song voice.

Danny woke up the next morning begrudgingly to the sound of his alarm, he growled and slammed a slender hand on it violently and much to his distain the alarm wouldn't stop going off, Danny fumbled for the button before settling on making the wall intangible and throwing the damn thing though it. With a small satisfied sound he listened to the fading sound of the alarm before the crash as it hit the floor several stories down. Reluctantly he stood up and stretched and wandered across the room to his dresser, he supposed the day wasn't going to leave him away and there was school of course. Danny selected some underwear that didn't look like it was going to cut him in two if he pulled on it too hard, he pulled on some jeans feeling at least somewhat grateful that his wardrobe hadn't changed all that much from when he was a boy. After a few minutes struggling with his bra clasp and successfully getting into it he walked to the mirror to grab his shirt from yesterday that had been casually thrown on top of it.

"What the hell happened?!" He yelped staring at the reflection that he'd just started getting used to. He looked… huge! Danny jumped closer to the mirror and turned sideways on to inspect himself, he stared in dismay at what he saw, it looked like he'd put on a stone overnight at least! Shakily he tugged on the waistband of his jeans, they seemed no tighter than yesterday, but still he looked huge.

"Holy crap… Sam wasn't kidding." He muttered pulling on a shirt and acting surprised that he managed to pull it over his now huge frame.

Danny dejectedly stuffed his books in his locker and silently vowed never to go anywhere NEAR nasty burger again in his life.

"Morning Danny." Sam greeted him as she rubbed her eyes, evidently still tired.

"Morning." Danny replied sullenly.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked noticing the change of mood in the usually chipper boy.

"I should have listened to you about Nasty burger, I've put on like, twelve stone overnight. How on earth did you ever eat there before without this happening to you?" Danny moaned gesturing as his gargantuan body.

"You look the same to me…" Sam said after carefully looking the halfa up and down.

"Oh so what, I'm always this huge?" Danny snapped angrily.

"I- what?" Sam blinked confused.

"Nothing… I just… you really can't see any difference? I swear I've…" Danny trailed off hopelessly as he realised how silly he was sounding.

"Nevermind, I'll see you later." Danny muttered as he headed off to the bathroom as the bell went, he could afford to be a little late to class. Danny looked around the bathroom and with relief noticed that it seemed to be empty, he turned and examined himself in the mirror. There was no denying it, he definitely looked bigger than he had yesterday. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think about the whole thing rationally, he wasn't really used to his new female form and he knew that he was much curvier around the hips now that he was female but it had seemed that he still weighed the same so it was probably just more delayed shock about his body change rather than an actual change in his appearance. That and his jeans fit the same as they did the day before and Sam has said he looked the same.

Reluctantly he opened his eyes and looked at himself again, it was no use, regardless of how rationally he thought about it he just looked at himself and the back of his brain screamed the word 'fat' at him, he cursed Sam for putting the idea of gaining weight in his mind yesterday.

Danny's musings were interrupted by an awful retching sound that made him jump, it was coming from a stall behind him, someone was throwing up and quite violently from the sounds of things.

"H-hello? Are you okay? Should I go get the nurse?" Danny asked shakily edging towards the stall.

"No!" A slightly raspy voice snapped at him, Danny frowned with the raw edge to the voice taken off that almost sounded like…

"Paulina?" He asked cautiously.

"No, the pope." Paulina muttered before the flush of the toilet cut her off, a few seconds later a slightly pale looking Paulina emerged and stood in front of the mirror and inspected herself.

"You should really go to the nurse if you're ill, I saw you at Nasty burger yesterday, they had a round of food poisoning a while back, maybe you've got that." Danny offered feeling concerned, Paulina shot him a look that could kill from the mirror.

"I'm not sick you idiot." She growled at him as she fished around in her bag and pulled out a bottle of mouthwash and took a swig.

"I think if you're throwing up that's a pretty good sign you're sick." Danny replied a little more coldly, he'd forgotten how nasty Paulina was to him as a girl, Paulina spat the mouthwash in the sink and glared at him again through the mirror.

"Listen to me you little freak, read my lips: I'm. Not. Sick. Now, you tell anyone about this and I'll crucify you." Paulina growled at him before pushing into him and exiting the bathroom.

Danny stood in the bathroom for a few moments feeling baffled until his brain hit upon the idea that if Paulina wasn't sick, as she'd been quite insistent on, then she'd meant to throw up. The word 'bulimia' burned it's way into Danny's brain as he stood slack jawed in the bathroom. His figure in the mirror caught his eye again, sure he might think that he looked huge today for some reason but he'd never go as far as that.

'_but imagine a lifetime of feeling like this, still so sure?' _a voice in the back of his head whispered. Danny burst out of the bathroom and ran as fast as his legs would take him to class, feeling shaken.


	7. Chapter 7

"Seriously

"Seriously? Like, properly hurling?" Sam asked wide eyed, Danny nodded and hissed at her Sam to be quiet.

"Yeash, I knew Paulina was image obsessed but that's way more than I thought." Sam whistled quietly.

"You reckon she's like that back in… back how we were before? If this hadn't have happened?" Danny asked concerned.

"I guess, nothing much else seems to have changed. Poor girl." Sam said pulling a grimace at the notion.

"I thought you'd be the last person to sympathise with the girl, you hate her, despite how awesomely hot she is." Tucker said rolling his eyes at Sam.

"Yeah, and how hot is she now that you know what she DOES to look like that?" Sam retorted, "Anyway, I've got a heart. The poor girl's sick in the head, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"But why would she do it?" Danny asked with a sad sigh.

"Because she's sick, I mean it, it's a full blown mental illness. It makes you hate everything the mirror shows you, regardless of what's there, it makes you hate yourself. And what's worse is it could kill her." The goth pointed out as she or rather, he attempted to fish a fry out from the bottom of a nasty burger bag.

"I get that, but why'd she start in the first place?" Danny questioned whilst feeling hungry as he'd abstained from Nasty Burger food after this morning's mirror revelations.

"Lotsa reasons," Sam shrugged, "mainly because it's what we as a society demand from women, that they be some ideal shape even when it's physically impossible for most, we're not all built the same way and regardless of how skinny you get you're never gonna look like those airbrushed magazine models, but some people can't accept that." Sam explained.

"That's crap, not every girl does what Paulina does, do they?" Danny protested with his hands on his hips defiantly, he was starting to like being able to do that and could clearly see why Sam used to use it on him all the time with her 'you just said something dumb and I'm mad at you for it' look.

"No, but Paulina made you swear not to tell, you wouldn't know if it wasn't by chance, how many other girls do you think end up like that? And even if they don't the vast majority of girls loathe what they see in the mirror." Sam said and Danny winced at this, remembering this morning clearly.

"Hey, it goes the other way too though, if you're not an athlete or not really smart and funny you're a nobody." Danny pointed out, Tucker raised an eyebrow at this.

"How would you know?" He said with a bit of a glower.

"She's got eyes in her head." Sam shot in quickly whilst Danny floundered for a response.

"Whatever, can we stop talking about this? It's making me feel sick." Tucker said rolling his eyes skyward.

"Me too, screw the mirror, I'm getting a burger!" Danny said defiantly as he jumped up and stormed into the restaurant, he was fairly sure he heard a cheer of 'you go girl' from Sam half sarcastically from where she and Tucker sat on the curb outside.

Sam reclined backwards, resting on her elbows and stretching her head back and basking in the sun.

"Hey Sam?" Tucker said slowly as he looked over at his friend.

"Mmm?" Sam murmured not opening her eyes.

"Danny's been acting weird lately don't you think? You think she's okay?" Tucker said looking around to make sure Danny wasn't on his way back yet.

"A little I guess. I'm sure Danny's fine." Sam said opening his eyes and looking back up. At that moment a packed red four by four pulled up noisily in the parking lot, Sam's eyes widened as Dash got out of the car and pulled his football jersey off over his head, which momentarily pulled his shirt off exposing his bare tanned muscle rippled flesh.

"Eeep!" Sam squeaked snapping forward and pulling her knees up to her chest and burying her face in her knees as she simultaneously felt blood rush up to her face turning her normally pale skin scarlet and blood rush lower to… well, to make her uncomfortable to say the least. Danny hadn't warned her about this when she'd called him back after the 'teach me how to pee' debacle and he'd explained stuff like urinals and boxers and so on.

"What's with you?" Tucker asked as he stared at his friend who was apparently trying to curl into the foetal position upright.

"Nothing! I just… don't want to get beaten up." Sam lied quickly and scrunched her eyes shut and tried to think neutral thoughts, certainly not thoughts of that stupid jock Dash who was so arrogant and ignorant and yet so confident and self assured and carried himself with a certain energy that had nothing to do with arrogance. Sam tried desperately to shake those thoughts out of her mind as the jock walked past her, she did not want to be seen like… like this, by him or anyone.

"God Sam, don't be such a girl." Tucker said rolling his eyes.

"I'd watch what you say, Danny wouldn't be happy to hear you say that." Sam muttered and hugged her knees tighter to her flat chest.

"You're damn right I'm not." Danny's now feminine voice thundered behind them.

"Oh come on Danny, don't be so oversensitive." Tucker grumbled irritatedly, Danny glowered and forcefully sat between the two boys.

"Yeah, it's hard to see why I'm offended seeing as you just used my whole gender as an insult against Sam." Danny pointed out angrily.

"It's just a figure of speech, why should I have to be so pc just because you're easily offended? You girls are always going on about this feminist stuff like you can't get a job and people slap your ass all the time, there's no more campaigns to fight and no more bras to burn, you're just people now." Tucker retorted.

"Fine, tell yourself that's true while you use some pointless detail about who I am as an insult. I mean, you're right, it's got no bearing on the kind of person I am, how smart I am or how much I should be paid or anything, heck it's not even something I can choose." Danny conceded waving his hands dismissively and opened his Nasty Burger wrapper.

"Hey, what's with the backing down?" Sam gawped shocked at the fact that Danny had just rolled over and given up when he finally seemed to be getting the point that Sam had been making all along.

"God Sam, do you have to butt in all the time? Stop acting so black!" Danny shot back, there was a shocked pause as both Tucker and Sam sat slack jawed at this remark.

"What the hell?!" Tucker finally demanded.

"Oh sorry, did that offend you? I guess you're being oversensitive, I mean it's not like you chose to be black or like it has any effect on what kind of person you are, how smart you are or how much you should be paid or even like black people are really oppressed any more, I mean you're not enslaved, you're equal citizens, there's no more protests to go to, you're just people now." Danny shot back exaggerating every word, Tucker simply gawped at this.

"Oh, you still seem offended, I guess that using something about you as an insult is still sucky even if there's not really any big problems or discrimination now. Guess you're just being too pc." Danny growled before victoriously biting into his burger.

"That's completely different!" Tucker spluttered.

"I dunno Tuck, name one aspect of the black movement that doesn't also apply to the women's lib movement." Sam conceded thoughtfully.

"How about slavery and murder?" Tucker spat angrily.

"Women have been enslaved more throughout history than black people, and still are in a wide number of countries today, and that was government sanctioned too, women were just as much property of white men as black people were. And as for murder, it was a lot more accepted, women are still stoned to death for disobeying their husbands in some parts of the world." Sam mused.

"That-that's not the point! You're as bad as her!" Tucker shouted gesturing to Danny.

"But she has a point, because the feminist movement is no longer seen as serious and there are some nutjob ones around doesn't mean that it's okay to say things like that, if anything we've gone backwards, I mean, how is it okay to make sexist jokes and not black jokes?" Sam pointed out. Tucker hunched forward sulkily and said nothing for a while, finally he sighed and looked over at Danny who had by now finished his burger.

"I guess I owe you an apology. Friends?" He asked holding out a hand, Danny smiled slightly and took the handshake.

"If it makes you feel any better I know I owe a few apologies to some people too." Danny said quietly and shot a look at Sam knowing full well that had he not been forced to be female he would have been right on Tucker's line of thought for that argument.

"And on that note, the cheerleaders have been left unattended in the car, it's my time to shine." Tucker grinned jumping up, he paused slightly and looked back at Danny warily.

"If that's not too sexist or anything?" He asked cautiously, Danny rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Don't be dumb, go on." He laughed waving his friend off who gleefully ran over to the four by four and began hitting on the cheerleaders one by one and proceeded to get shot down repeatedly.

"I wasn't that bad before was I?" Danny asked quietly.

"At picking up cheerleaders? Yeah." Sam smirked.

"You know what I mean, about all the feminist stuff." Danny prompted and rolled his eyes.

"I don't think you really need to ask me to know the answer to that." Sam said flatly, after a moment she took pity on him.

"Look," She started slowly, "I know you're my friend, I always have, and I know you've never meant to say anything that'd upset me and I know you wouldn't really endorse the idea that men are better than women or anything like that, but it doesn't stop the fact that you shared the same words and phrases of people that DO think things like that. And even if it does seem overly pc sometimes it can make it worse if people just dismiss it, but that doesn't mean you need to be freaked out about offending me either. And I know I made my share of 'men are dumb' comments in my time too. So… we're even okay?" Sam offered, Danny smiled at this. Behind the two oblivious teens the door to the Nasty Burger swung open very nearly hitting Sam in the process, Dash pushed past the two teens deliberately swiping Sam with his foot as he walked past on his way to the car.

"Having said that, being a guy's not exactly a walk in the park either." Sam muttered darkly as she watched the retreating form of Dash Baxter and tried not to stare at his ass, for the hundredth time that day she cursed her stupid male hormones.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny squirmed in his bed and clutched at his stomach and tried to curl himself in a ball to escape the pain, when his mother

Danny squirmed in his bed and clutched at his stomach and tried to curl himself in a ball to escape the pain, when his mother came in his room he felt some relief, now he could get some help.

"Come on sweetie, time to get up." His mum said softly shaking him.

"It hurts!" Danny whimpered clutching his stomach.

"What hurts? Are you okay honey?" his mother asked looking worried.

"My stomach! I have appendicitis, I'm going to die!" Danny cried curling up tighter.

"Appendicitis?" His mother laughed disbelievingly.

"Yes! I need to go to the hospital!" Danny begged in pain, his mother looked skywards as if trying to remember something.

"Oh Danny dear, don't be silly, you know what week it is. It's just period pain, now get up and go to school, no more messing around." Maddie said firmly as she got up.

"What?! I'm dying here! I know my own body mum, I need to go to hospital!" He shouted out indignantly as she left the room, tossing a packet of painkillers at him. Danny glared at the door and cursed the world that he was stuck in this body of all bodies as he scrabbled for his phone and dialled Sam's number, he should probably check if his mother was right or if he really did need to go to hospital.

"Hello?" Sam answered after a few rings.

"Sam, I'm dying." Danny moaned.

"What?" Sam asked not sure she'd heard correctly.

"I think I've got appendicitis it hurts so bad but mum just says it's period pain and just threw some stupid painkillers at me and told me to go to school." Danny whinged, Sam raised an eyebrow at this and looked at her male body in the mirror, she'd been halfway through getting dressed when Danny called and was currently shirtless, she took some small pleasure in the fact that she could actually face people like this and not be arrested. She thought happily of the fact that now if it got too hot in her goth wear in the summer, as it often did, she could simply take her shirt off and be fine.

"What does it feel like?" Sam asked trying to turn her attention back to Danny's potential imminent hospitalisation.

"Like someone punched me in the gut from the inside and like they're trying to claw their way out. Kind of like the alien movies, but with my stomach." Danny described and wondered briefly if maternity wards would be more interesting places if that was how babies were born, it would certainly make biology lessons cooler.

"Yeah, hate to say it Danny but you're not dying, you're just experiencing the monthly joy that every girl goes through from about thirteen to fifty or so." Sam said with a roll of her eyes.

"But it hurts so bad!" Danny complained rubbing his aching stomach.

"Yeah well, tough. Being a girl sucks sometimes." Sam said hanging up with some small satisfaction, finally a man would know the pain of women everywhere.

Meanwhile in his room Danny crawled out of bed and got dressed cursing the world, the evil ghost that put him here, Sam, his mother, women in general, the people who make painkillers that were weaker than morphine.

"Hey Danny." Sam said chirpily as she leant on the locker next to Danny.

"Bite me." Danny growled back his words filled with venom.

"Whoa, what's up with you?" Sam blinked surprised at the hostility.

"That time of the month." Tucker said teasingly, Sam winced knowing that this was exactly the wrong thing to say. All the same she'd never expected Danny to react the way he did, his eyes flashed green and with ghost powered strength Danny's small girl body grabbed Tucker by the shirt collar and shoved him up the locker sides violently.

"Whoa! Danny! Chill!" Sam yelped grabbing Danny's shoulder, Danny shot Sam a dark look and dropped Tucker and grabbed his bag and headed off silently to class.

"You okay Tucker?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I was gonna be pounded at some point today, we've got gym, I just didn't expect to get pounded by Danny." Tucker said breathing out slowly and heading to gym class with Sam. Sam nodded in response and the two walked in silence as Sam tried to contemplate ways to avoid Dash Baxter, a Dash Baxter who was going to be taking off his clothes twice in the next hour in the same room as him.

Sam tugged of her shirt and pulled on her gym shirt feeling distinctly un-female as she became overwhelmingly aware of her male body whilst surrounded by others. She sighed and pulled off her gloves, she'd seen the sports the boys played and she didn't want them getting ripped or damaged, that is, more than she'd already done to them for stylistic purposes.

"So, what's up with Danny then?" Tucker asked taking his shirt of and then replacing his glasses.

"I think you might have been right in your suggestion, though I wouldn't recommend mentioning it to her again." Sam advised him as she sat down and started to undo her boots.

"Still, she didn't have to throw me against that locker." Tucker muttered opening his gym locker to take out his shorts and trainers.

"You had a girl beat you up? Loser!" A sudden voice from behind them laughed cruelly before Tucker found himself shoved forward, his face clashing painfully with the edge of his locker.

"Get lost Dash." Sam said turning around angrily, her commitment to her anger wavered as she saw that Dash was shirtless but she forced herself to glower at him, he was attacking Tucker, this was no time to go all girly over some boy. Especially since at the moment she WAS a boy and doing so might get HER pounded to death.

"Oh you want your ass kicked too do you Manson?" Dash said threateningly.

"What? Like Tucker? Yeah maybe I am looking for a girl like you to kick my ass, don't think you could manage it though." Sam shot back trying to suppress the contradictory voice in her head that pointed out she'd have chewed Danny and Tucker out for using girl as an insult as Danny himself had the other day, she was glad Danny wasn't here then, especially with the mood he'd been in this morning. A few of the guys that seemed perpetually clustered around Dash make jeery 'oooh' noise, they clearly wanted to goad Dash into pummelling her.

"What'd you say Manson?" Dash growled balling his fists, Sam knew she couldn't back down now, oddly she felt that the male pride she didn't have and shouldn't have cared about whispering in her ear to keep going. She listened.

"Going deaf now as well?" Sam taunted him.

"Sam…" Tucker whispered warily, he knew this would end badly.

"Oh need your boyfriend to back you up now do you?" Dash sneered.

"Gay insults? From you? Remember that you're the one that jumps on hot sweaty men on a regular basis and showers with like twelve other guys because you signed up to. I don't think you're in the place to be making insinuations here Dash." Sam said with a nasty grin. Dash's eyes narrowed and Sam only just managed to duck the fist swung at her, and much to her disappointment she let out an annoyingly girly yelp of surprise. Sam ducked to the side as Dash made another swing for her, she glared, Dash wasn't about to just leave her alone, this wasn't a fist slammed near her head on a locker, this was an all out fight and she couldn't duck forever. She ducked low and leapt forward catching Dash under the arm with her shoulder and smacking him to the floor with the force of her leap. Dash pulled himself to his knees and barrelled forward grabbing Sam's legs and toppling her to the floor painfully, Sam snarled and kicked at him.

Dash hauled himself up above her and pulled his fist back to punch her, Sam grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked hard. The blow to her face and the warm blood trickling from her nose reminded her that this was NOT a girl fight, hair pulling and scratching would not do. Sam jerked out with her elbow, destabilising the hand Dash was using to hold himself up so he could punch her with his free one. He wobbled and Sam used this moment to smash up into his face with the palm of her hand thanking silently for her self defence classes that all the girls took, she arched her back and kneed up into his stomach hard. She managed to push the winded and destabilised Dash off of her and climb on top of him, she pulled her own fist back and forced into her mind every time Dash had hit Danny and every time he'd stuffed him in his locker and she'd been unable to do nothing about it. Well now she was a boy, she was nearly Dash's height and she was strong and by god she'd make him remember it. Two or three good punches later Dash's had snapped up and grabbed Sam's throat and squeezed. Sam gasped and clawed at it, cursing her short boy nails, she opened her mouth and spat in Dash's face, the shock alone made Dash's grip loosen enough for Sam to push herself away from him. She fell to the side clutching her own throat and drawing in desperate gasps of breath. Dash was just about to lean over and punch Sam again when a hand grabbed his, he looked up to see a VERY angry looking gym teacher.

"Principals office. NOW." He growled. Dash and Sam hauled themselves off the floor and followed the teacher, it was only when they were walking down the hallway that Sam realised stupidly that she only had one boot on and was doing a ludicrously uneven walk that pushed her up and down in the air and left her with one clumpy footstep and one silent one.

Sam sat down on a chair in the principal's waiting room with an empty seat between her and Dash, as if that'd stop them if they started to fight again, she thought sarcastically. She rubbed her sore face and sniffed at her lightly bleeding nose, it'd mostly stopped now, she wiped it on her arm feeling dumb for not having a tissue on her, had she been a girl still she certainly would have had one.

"You know, you don't fight like a total wuss." Dash said looking side long at her. Sam stopped in mid wipe and looked at him incredulously, was that supposed to be some stupid boy compliment or a lead into another insult?

"Screw you." She said back in loss of anything else to say.

"It was a compliment you idiot, usually you fight like a girl or just run away like one." Dash snorted.

"Yeah well… you're not so bad yourself, although the choking was totally unnecessary." Sam said rubbing her sore neck.

"Whatever." Dash snickered to himself.

"You know, maybe I should start infirming the first years that the way to get the jocks to compliment you is to just kick their asses in the locker room occasionally." Sam smirked at him.

"Whatever, it's only cause you were good at it that you're not paste right now, you wanna tell them to start fights then be my guest, if they die it's your fault." Dash shrugged.

"Yeah right, it'd freak you 'team players' out if instantly everyone stopped respecting you and started beating on you." Sam pointed out and slightly relished the thought.

"Speaking of, you've got pretty decent reflexes, you should try out for the team." Dash mused, Sam looked disbelievingly at him.

"This is the weirdest freaking conversation of my life, you know that?" Sam said trying to think of a weirder one, even finding out about Danny's ghost powers hadn't been quite this weird.

"Mr. Manson." The receptionist called, Sam almost didn't look up, not recognising the Mr. part of her new name.

"Hey, just tell them you're sorry, it was a misunderstanding, teenage hormones yadda yadda yadda." Dash hissed grabbing Sam by the sleeve.

"…Thanks." Sam said after a second and walked into the principal's office.

Sam really did try to concentrate on the principal telling her off, she really did, she made all the right noises and apologies in the right places but her mind was fixedly on Dash and his apparent 180 in his behaviour towards Sam. Was it really that simple, stick up for yourself and fight a decent fight with another guy and suddenly you're cool? She'd always held firm in the belief that boys were weird and incomprehensible sometimes, and it wasn't any clearer now that she was one.

"And I'll be speaking to your parents about this." The principal said firmly, Sam snapped back to attention, this sounded like the end of the lecture so she should probably look alert and attentive, it usually did the trick.

"Yes, sir." Sam nodded.

"Now go to the nurses office, you look like hell." The principal said with a sigh, Sam nodded and let herself out of the office.

"Mr. Baxter." The receptionist called as Sam exited the principal's office in her uneven one booted walk, she nodded at Dash in goodbye as she walked past him and got a half wave in response.

Sam knocked on the nurses office door and entered, starling the nurse with her rapidly bruising face and half bleeding nose.

"Goodness! Sit down sit down!" The nurse said ushering Sam to a bed, Sam obligingly sat down on the bed and faced the one next to her. Whoever was under it had the sheets pulled up way over their head as if they wanted to shut out the world. Sam tilted her head, she could see the black hair scruffily poking out from under the sheets and see the forms of scrawny arms and legs just under them, she grinned and kicked the side of the bed soliciting a groan from the occupant.

"Hey Danny." Sam greeted his friend. Danny rolled over in his bed and looked at Sam.

"You look as bad as I feel." Danny remarked dryly.

"Grow a pair you girl." Sam said rolling her eyes.

"Believe me, I wish I could." Danny grumbled unhappily.

"Want mine?" Sam grinned.

"Ick. What the hell happened to you anyway?" Danny asked curiously.

"Got into a fight with Dash, it was kinda fun. He seems to like me now bizarrely, maybe you should have tried kicking the crap outta him, it might have stopped you two getting into fights." Sam suggested.

"Sounds great." Danny said dryly.

"Don't you go encouraging girls into getting into fights, it's un-ladylike." The nurse chided Sam as she gave her an ice pack to hold against her rapidly swelling cheek.

"Believe me miss, Danny's no lady." Sam laughed.

"You're just loving this aren't you?" Danny said accusatorially.

"Not really, I've been in more fights since this happened than I've been in the last two years. My parents will probably kill me when they find out." Sam admitted.

"Isn't testosterone fun?" Danny said dryly. Danny sat up with a groan, still clutching his sore stomach.

"I need to pee." Danny announced and shuffled off.

"Thanks for the info." Sam said rolling her eyes. Sam was just undoing her solitary boot whilst balancing the ice pack on her knee when she heard the scream.

"What on earth?!" The nurse exclaimed jumping up.

"Uhm, I think she needs help with uh… girl stuff." Sam said feeling embarrassed for Danny already. The nurse took the hint and hurried off inside the bathroom. Sam contemplated how badly today had been going, she'd been bizarrely crushing on Dash all week and despite the fact that she'd had no interest in him when she was a girl suddenly he was attractive to her, maybe her sex drive had just been kicked up a notch and people who wouldn't previously have been attractive to her suddenly were. They did say boys had only one thing on their minds after all, she was vaguely glad that Danny was girl shaped at the moment and thus off her radar or else she might not have been able to control herself if she was that attracted to Dash she'd hate to think how she would have reacted to boy Danny.

Sam shifted the ice pack to her sore knuckles and considered this, Dash was a jerk it had to be said, but since he was no longer really picking on Danny she didn't seem to mind too much, although him picking on Tucker wasn't cool with her either. Having said that, the punching aside, rolling around with a shirtless Dash on the floor hadn't been all that bad. And yes, the boy probably still tasted like failure… Sam's head jerked up at this, had it been her that kissed Dash in this world or Danny? Surely it'd still be her as it was Danny that was still Danny Phantom even if technically it should Dani Phantom, so… had she kissed Dash as a boy or had that whole thing happened differently? She wondered what it would have been like and how Dash would have reacted…

"Where's the nurse?" Dash asked at the door, Sam felt her face redden at her previous thoughts.

"Uh… bathroom." Sam choked out trying to inspect her knuckles. Silence fell between the two for a while.

"What's taking her so long? All I need her to do is tell them I'm not dead and then I can get back." Dash grumbled.

"Mmm." Sam nodded, Dash looked at Sam suspiciously.

"Thought about what I said?" Dash asked gruffly.

"Yeah, because I'd fit in so well with your crowd." Sam snorted.

"Can't imagine it'd go down well with your lot either." Dash shot back.

"You got the time? I took my watch of before I hit you in the face." Sam asked.

"Half past." The blonde replied pointing to the clock above Sam's head.

"Oh, yeah… didn't… see that…" Sam mumbled red faced.

"I've had enough of this I'm going." Dash said frustratedly and turned to leave just as the nurse exited the bathroom with a beet coloured Danny Fenton in tow.

"This couldn't get any more humiliating." Danny muttered to himself.

"Mr. Baxter!" The nurse exclaimed, if it was possible Danny went even redder.

"I take it back, someone up there hates me." Danny groaned humiliated.

"Can you just write down that I'm not bleeding to death or something so I can get back to class?" Dash sighed oblivious to Danny's embarrassment.

"Well let me see you, you seem to be fine… here, and try and stay out of trouble." The nurse sighed starting to write a note for Dash.

"Can I go home please miss? I really don't think I'm gonna make it through the day." Danny pleaded, the nurse looked Danny over and sighed.

"Do you have anyone that can come take you home?" The nurse asked concerned.

"I can take Danny home, I think I need to go home too, what with the head trauma." Sam said innocently, Dash's jaw dropped at this.

"What?!" He exclaimed disbelievingly.

"You'll make sure she gets home safe?" The nurse asked ignoring Dash.

"Yes ma'am." Sam nodded.

"Fine Danny you can go home, since it's your first. But don't think you can do this every month." The nurse sighed.

"Do what every month?" Dash blinked confused.

"Never mind Dash." Sam smirked hopping off the bed and leading Danny out of the nurses office, Dash grabbed Sam by the arm to stop her leaving.

"If I get into extra trouble because you told her I beat you so hard you had to go home then I'll…" Dash threatened vaguely.

"Beat me so hard that I really do have to go home?" Sam suggested helpfully.

"Yeah, that." Dash nodded.

"You'll be fine. Wait up Danny, I gotta get my stuff from the boy's locker room." Sam called after Danny.

"Oh yeah, right. Can you get mine while you're there?" Danny asked holding his stomach in pain.

"Why would YOUR stuff be in the boys locker room?" Dash asked making Danny realise his mistake.

"Oh… yeah… right. I'll just go to the girls locker room and get my back and meet you back here." Danny mumbled and shuffled off.

"Girls are weird." Dash muttered.

"You're weird." Sam snorted walking off.

"You're weirder!" Dash shouted after her.

A/N: wow… I didn't intend to make this so long but since it's been a while since I updated I guess you guys deserve it, so enjoy. My conclusion so far: boys and girls are both weird. Or weirder as Dash would say. ;;


	9. Chapter 9

"So you got the whole 'at a certain time in a girl's life certain changes start to happen' talk then?" Sam asked carrying Danny's stuff for him as they walked to his house.

"Yes. God that was horrible and humiliating." Danny muttered with a dark look.

"Yeah well I think nurses enjoy humiliating people. You'll be fine though." Sam said comfortingly.

"Does… it always hurt this much?" Danny asked looking up at Sam, he wasn't used to Sam being taller than him but he'd shrunk since he'd become a girl and Sam had grown a fair amount.

"It probably feels worse to you because you've never felt it before, but… yeah it does." Sam shrugged unsure of what to say.

"I feel like I have flu, everything aches and it just really hurts in my stomach, it feels like something's trying to claw it's way out." Danny whined.

"Hm, maybe you've been attacked by one of the creatures from the alien films and any second now a baby alien is going to rip through your abdomen and run amuck through town." Sam said in a mock serious voice.

"Very funny." Danny said flatly.

"I know, I'm so hilarious." Sam laughed teasingly as they rounded the corner to Danny's house.

"Ugh, I just want to find that damn ghost and make it change us back. I've learnt my lesson already surely, I know it's hard being a girl, I know about the physical pain now. Can't we just switch back now? Surely we've both learned our lessons?" Danny groaned sliding the key in to the lock and opening his front door.

"Yeah, I get it, being a guy isn't easy you get beat up and people treat you really rough, yadda yadda yadda." Sam said rolling her eyes and tossing her bag in the corner of Danny's hallway as she followed him inside.

"It can't be yadda yadda yadda Sam! You've got to actually take this seriously!" Danny said stomping his foot in a rather girly gesture.

"I know, I know." Sam said holding up her hands defensively.

"It's not like there's anything keeping you here is there?" Danny said frustratedly as he walked into the living room.

"Nothing… comes to mind…" Sam said with the image of Dash _definitely_ coming to mind, she felt her face redden a little unconsciously, she definitely did not want to have this conversation with Danny right now, or ever actually.

"I'm not buying that." Danny said narrowing his eyes at her and finding this a little harder with longer eyelashes.

"Not buying what? I don't know what you mean." Sam shrugged feigning ignorance.

"That there's nothing keeping you here, or at least you know of something that might be. You're lying to me!" Danny snapped as Sam leant against the kitchen table and looked down at him, he really didn't like her being tall as a guy, it was a little intimidating to be honest.

"Just drop it Danny, it doesn't matter." Sam said closing her eyes and rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"It does matter! If we've not entirely changed like that ghost said then we're never going to get back! You can't hold out on me here Sam or I'll be stuck like this forever, now what's keeping you here?" Danny demanded.

"Nothing." Sam muttered unconsciously rubbing her cheek where Dash had hit her, she only realised what she was doing when her thumb brushed up against some very fine stubble and made her jump.

"It's not nothing, tell me!" Danny snapped feeling his anger build up more and more, he was sure that the hormones must be affecting his judgement somewhere but he was beyond caring, Sam was lying to him and because of it he might be stuck like this forever.

"Maybe you're right okay?! Maybe you were right all along and that being male is far better than being female, I already don't have to deal with any glass ceiling, I don't have to deal with cramps, hell, this is a cakewalk compared to what I'm used to! Maybe I just like being around boys than I do the vapid members of my own gender!" Sam snapped angrily, she hoped in the back of her mind that this little outburst would distract Danny and make him mad enough to leave the subject alone, although she'd no doubt have to live with having said this forever when they did eventually turn back but at least he'd never have to discover about Dash.

"What?! You don't know what you're talking about Sam!" Danny shot back angrily, how dare Sam say that? How could she want to be left like this? How could she willingly trap Danny in a body that he didn't want?

"I'm going!" Sam said throwing her arms up in the air and storming out of the house. Danny winced and curled up on the sofa clutching a pillow to his stomach.

"How can you do this to me Sam?" Danny whimpered to himself alone in the house trapped in a girl's body.

It was midnight when Danny finally decided to try out his ghost form in his new body, the least he could do it to try and find that ghost and bargain with it saying that at least _he'd _leant his lesson and could he be changed back please? And screw Sam, she could stay how she was, she had no idea what it was like to be a guy at all. Danny inspected his ghost form in the mirror, not much had changed, he was still in the same jumpsuit as always which he was glad about, he had some horrible idea that it would be some hideous pink suit or something. He smiled to himself and flew through the wall and over the city.

Sam yawned loudly as she came downstairs for breakfast that morning, she'd seen Danny fly over the area last night but had quite pointedly not been called about Danny deciding to patrol as a ghost and her help certainly hadn't been requested. Not that she cared, Danny could sulk as much as he liked, it wasn't going to make Sam apologise, after all she'd said nothing wrong.

"Morning Mom." Sam said stifling another yawn as she sat down at the breakfast table.

"Morning sweetheart." Sam's mother chirped perkily, Sam winced, it was FAR too early in the morning for perky, but that was her mother for you.

"Don't smother the boy Pam, he's already strange enough as is." Sam's father said with a hint of disdain.

"Daaaad." Sam groaned, her father was always like this, disapproving of her look, of her friends of… well… pretty much everything.

"No Sam, I'm serious. I want you to stop all this 'goth' nonsense, eyeliner wearing, honestly. No wonder you never have a girlfriend. I tell you when I was your age I had plenty of girlfriends." Her father said scoldingly.

"Dad! What the hell? When- If I were a girl you'd be forbidding me from even looking at a boy until I left the house!" Sam said hastily correcting herself.

"But you're not a girl, Sam. You should be out there playing the field like a normal boy and you should forget all this environmental nonsense and take up the family business like you should, become lawyers like us." Her father said sternly.

"What? Where has this come from?" Sam stammered in shock.

"That's always been the plan Samuel, you know that." Her father said frowning at her with an air of suspicion in his voice.

"Forget it, I'm out of here." Sam grumbled leaving the table and forgoing breakfast as she grabbed her bag and left the house.

"Go find yourself a girl!" Her father shouted after her, as Sam started to close the door she heard her father mutter "he'll be bringing back boys if he doesn't soon. I swear there's something wrong with that boy."

"He was all like, join the family business, sell your soul, become a lawyer!" Sam said parroting her father's voice as she viciously dug a groove into the table with he compass.

"What do you expect? My parents are all like that at me, get a career, meet a girl, settle down." Tucker agreed despairingly.

"I even heard him saying that he thought I might be gay because I'm not running after everything in a skirt!" Sam said still smarting from the comment earlier, she dreaded to think what her father would think of her recent affection for the school's quarterback and somewhat doubted that the explanation of 'really Dad, I'm actually a girl, it's just there was this ghost and so, I'm not really gay you see' would fly with him.

"What did you expect him to say?" Danny grumbled from behind Sam as he moved to the seat next to Tucker and sat down huffily.

"Well it's not exactly right is it? Why should I have to date to keep him happy? Shouldn't I just focus on people I like?" Sam said rolling her eyes.

"That might fly if you were a girl but as a boy it's weird." Danny shot back.

"Danny's got a point, it's just part of the deal." Tucker shrugged.

"But that's not-" Sam began frustratedly.

"Fair? Tough." Danny snapped angrily.

"I'm guessing you're still sore about-" Sam began carefully.

"Just leave it." Danny growled. Sam leant back in her chair huffily, Danny was totally overreacting, he was getting all worked up over some stupid argument? Why couldn't he just forget it?

"Alright class, we're all here, now let's get to the bus for the field trip." Mr Lancer said. As one the class stood up to the sounds of scraping chairs, Danny pushed past Sam roughly. Sam frowned at this, Danny sure had become a lot stroppier since they'd changed genders, a thought struck Sam and she bit her lip in response. Had Danny really changed or had her perception of him changed? Was she falling into the male trap of seeing women as unpredictable emotional tornados? Was her male brain affecting how she'd usually think? Then again did her female brain affect how she thought? She thought of the way that she used to think as right but how was it any different or more right than how she was thinking now? Did her brain chemistry really make that much difference? She slowly followed behind with the rest of the class on their journey to the bus and tried to figure out which one of her was right and if it really made a difference at all.


End file.
